Fleetimus Reviews
Reviews for Fleetimus. Reviews are in italics. Most recent first. 01-November-2009 001 Rodimus Prime. This player is one of the main reasons I still continue to RP here. Amidst all this drama from the old admins departing/leaving to some other complaints lodged against some sort of specail clique that's formed here; Rodimus Prime really makes this place worth while for me. Not only is s/he uber active, but helpful as well! Have a TP you want to kick off? RP is there to listen, advise, and give the appropriate thumbs up or take it to who it should for approval. '' ''People are going to complain, regardless of how good a job you do. Rodimus, do not listen to these people! You are doing a splendid job leading our faction! My only hope is that s/he receives the neccesary help from the other highranking Autobots that I haven't seen as of late. That could be one complaint I have though. You're doing an awesome job, but I see your division heads doing little to nothing to spur RP on within their niche. I think you should not only encourage such RP, but require it. They have that rank for a reason, they need to use it. If not, then let someone else who is willing start calling the shots. I hate to single people out like that, but it needed to be said. '' ''All in all, you're doing a fine job! Thanks for continuing to be a good person and all around awesome RPer. Keep up the good work! '' Wow! Thank you! Concerning division heads (and Command members, too), you might be interested to know that at the request of our new Ultra Magnus (who is real quality, I think), I've already made the request that Division heads and higher should start at least one scene a month related to their division, although I'm willing to accept, 'ICly order someone else to do something' as a 'scene-start.' I'm not making that requirement of the division XO's, but I do expect them to be generally active in their IC fields, even if they aren't actually starting things. We'll see how that works out. 002 ''Overall, I think Rodimus does a good job as fachead of the Autobots. He enables the players to do their own things. If a player comes up with a TP idea, Rodimus is always saying go for it. Its nice to have a fachead who encourages players to start their own tiny plots; its nice to have the admin not micromanaging everything... which encourages players to do more. '' ''My only real complaint about Rodimus is sometimes he will find an IC way to bow out of a scene rather than just stick through. Many of the Decepticon players are aggressive and have a tendency to go for the win (yes, I think some of the more active Decepticon players tend to go for winning rather than cooperate roleplay); and Rodimus tends to bow out rather than letting the Autobots win a scene or two. I realize he does this because he feels that if he's always 'owning' scenes people might not show up. Its discouraging to be blown out by the cons all the time. Yes, I realize that two wrongs don't make a right; but, I think its okay for EFCs (and facheads) to sometimes come in and blow the doors out. It reminds people that this IS a transformers MUSH. then again, I've always supported the idea of FCs being more 'front stage' than OCs. '' ''I just want to thank Rodimus for doing such a good job. He's always willing to listen to players and fix their concerns. Its rare to have a fachead who does it so naturally. Rodimus looks out for the players and that's a wonderful attribute. '' I admit that faction-balance is not the ONLY reason I find excuses to bow out of fights. Honestly, I get *sick* of combat. If I'm getting in a large battle more than 2-3 times a week, I start getting burned out on them. There are times when I love a good fight, don't get me wrong, and I owe a couple of the Decepticon heavy-hitters some dances that I've been meaning to get around to, I know. But if people feel I've been bowing out TOO often, I'll try to step it up a bit. 003 ''Never had an issue with Rodimus. Active, nice and all round good job in my book. *Thumbs up* Thanks! 004 Rodimus Prime is solid quality. Even when he's complaining that he isn't active, he's still actually pretty active. He's a great RPer. He has cool ideas. He's much better about controlling his temper than he used to be. '' Erm... I'll call that a good thing! 005 ''wow, you have been a fantastic Rodimus. Always very approachable! Easy to get along with, eager to help out with plot stuff. However, it seems lately you haven't been as around/as vocal, but I am confidant as we prepare for another plot-filled season(after the bit of a lull the past few months, CC aside), you will hold your own and lead the 'bots through the upcoming events '' I'm working on getting back into the swing of things, but really, part of the reason for my recent break was that I was a little *too* active for awhile, to the point that I was running a risk of burnout. Thankfully, we've got plenty of new TP-staffers to help portion out the scene-starting duties, so I'm sure the game will be able to pick-up AND I can keep to a reasonable-but-not-extreme pace! 006 ''Rodimus, you are a great Rodimus. I think you are way too hard on yourself when talking about online times, you're about plenty! Sometimes I think you need to be a bit more easy going, I've seen some stuff happening that may make more sense ICly but doesn't really help the playerbase. Sometimes reality needs to be stretched (as long as it still makes sense) to enable people to have fun. As it is, several of the events recently (Crystal City, Mexico) seem more driven by editorial mandate that closes off open RP than anything else. I think you're still finding your voice with Rodimus, but he can be a very tough character, and it is great to see a Rodimus actually about and IC, keep it up! During the recent Autobot meeting (which I should have posted well before now, but I'm getting up shortly), several Autobots expressed a desire, concerning Mexico, to stick a fork in it and be done, ASAP, so I talked it over with them to come up with a way to make it happen. It's worth noting, however, that our method of withdrawal others had been suggested before ICly, and other Autobots, during IC conversations, had expressed frustration, regret, and uncertainty over the damage that their stay was doing to the city, so while it may have been rushed, it still slotted in with some of the previous social-sceneage surrounding Mexico. I'm not really going to get as deeply into the situation around Crystal City, but I will add that I'll try to avoid coming off as being so heavy-handed in the plot handling in the future. 01-June-2009 001 Since coming here, Rodimus Prime has been one the first people I turn to when I need help. Easily approachable, and a generally fun person. Thank you! 002 Didn't we just review you? Yes. :( Well, I've had a chance to RP with you since then and I have to say. You did a really great job. I know you don't really care for some of my friends on here (not sure exactly how you feel about me, but whatever) but you treated us all very well and made the scene work very well, and I have to thank you for the great time. While I will not try to claim that I like everyone in the game (I don't think it's possible for everyone to like everyone, anyway), I do try very hard to keep my personal biases out of the way of both my RP and my dealings as an admin and fachead. It is encouraging to hear that I seem to have managed it at least once, and I'll try my best to keep it up. Thank you, by the way, for taking the time to provide this feedback. I appreciate that. 003 Things seem to be going a lot better with the Autobots now. As far as TP stuff I really hope the MUSH keeps up this activity in space or at least on alien planets since not everyone is well-suited to space literally. Cybertron and Earth are kind of played out and I don't think people would be happy with any large status-quo altering change. There's just not much room for development or progress there since those are the places that 'have' to be here. Any new(ish) alien location on the other hand is more of a wide open slate. For the Autobots in particular it would be cool to have more space presence especially some kind of political interaction with alien worlds and governments and so forth. Almost like Star Trek but with a TF twist of course. Well, I love space and alien planets and such, so I am all for encouraging more space plots. Mind you, we still need to go back and visit Earth and Cybertron from time to time, and there are players who prefer to RP there, so we have to strike a good balance, but this game has spent the last couple of years really developing the rest of the galaxy, and it'd be a shame to let all that go to waste. 004 Didn't we review Prime just the other week? Yes. :( Anyway Prime is fabbo and wonderful. Keep doing what you do Will try! 005 Rp=Rodimus rocks. Really, enough said. What else can I say? Active, agreeable, cheerful most of the time. Good fachead. Thanks! 006 Still doing well, by my reckoning. I like the handling of the Autobot's part in Solar System Risk in general as well as, specifically, some calm words on an occasion or two when people's tempers were beginning to flare with respect to 'victory' conditions. Good RPing, good direction. Needs more Galvatron, maybe, but that's not your doing. Thanks for your efforts. Thank you very much. I wouldn't mind seeing more of Galvatron, either, but that's not really here nor there. 007 Rodimus Prime is great! He just needs to remember that he's only an Emo Prime IC, not OOC. ;) I am an emo tech OOC. :( He is friendly and helpful and awesome and maybe made out of flaming cherries. Zow. I suppose that beats the traditional 'sugar and spice' business! 04-May-2009 001 Rodimus Prime is doing a splendid job with the faction and by inspiring Non-Combat RP! Well done Fleet! Thank you! 002 I don't get to rp with you very much, something I intend to correct soon, as such though, I cannot find anything to nitpick. I like nitpicking somewhat so this, in and of itself is somewhat distressing. Oh, dear. I am not typing this to tell you to 'sukk moar' though, I'm typing it for the free ap and to tell you to keep up the good work that you are doing. Both perfectly valid reasons! Especially the free AP bit. I look forward to further getting my hands on you ICly so that I might scrutinize to the slightest detail and have something more scathing to post the next time you roll around. Uhm. Hooray? I think? ;) 003 Whether this is by style of rp, a change in direction for the faction or simply a shift in mood and tone, a new fachead is something to be rejoiced.. Hooray! or mourned. Awww... In Rodimus' case, I'll have to say the former! Awww... oh, wait. The former's the good one, right? Hooray! That's nothing against any previous players, but I can't help but feel the new Rodimus has the right mentality toward the game, and the faction as a whole. Generally Rodimus makes things pretty relaxed, often encouraging and supporting any fresh ideas for TPs or scenes. Helping to draw in the player, and makes his prescene feel welcome in the game - which is perfect for a faction head, I reckon! Thank you very much for that. That's pretty much what I was aiming for. The Trial scene was a great start, the roleplay and setting certainly making Rodimus' to be in charge and in control of the situation, but still allowing every Autobot his five minutes in the limelight - even being personally thanked for attending afterwards. To my mind, the Trial was... everything I had hoped it would be, including quite a bit that I didn't expect to get. I'm glad it was enjoyed, but would like to add how completely appreciative I was (and still am) to the other players for letting that scene live up to its potential like it did. There was a lot of all around excellent RP going on that day, and I'm still rather in awe. On the whole, the only complaint I have is that perhaps Rodimus spends too much time OOC, and not enough time IC, creating a presence. My first reaction to this comment was something like this: o_O Then I thought it over, and I /believe/ what's being said is about the IC to OOC ratio. I can kind of understand that, because I am seen to be logged in quite a bit while sitting around OOCly, but in my defense, I MUSH from work. During those times, I really can't roleplay (in fact, I try to remember to myself off-duty then). There's also times when I am busy with an alt, and thus am less inclined to focus on being IC as Rodimus - although Rodimus is, of course, my top priority, he's simply not always the best option for every scene. As for the rest... well, all right, you've got me. I've got my lazy moments. While I try to stir up or participate in things most nights of the week, after my first couple of weeks I realized I couldn't keep up at the pace I was going or I'd exhaust myself. I've generally racked up the most IC/active hours most weeks since I've gotten Rodimus (although this last one Cyclonus kicked my butt), and I try to at least make sure there's /something/ going on every night, but sometimes 'making sure' just means 'listening on the RP channel and being satisfied if someone else stirs something up.' That said, and... not a lot of people seem to realize this, but if you ever see Rodimus standing by himself in a room on the +where, that's usually an open invitation for anyone who wants to interact with me to do so. There are nights where I'm too tired to actually stir things up on RP-Coord or O-A or Public, but I'm still available to anyone who checks. I say usually because every once in awhile I log out in an IC room and then log back in later, forgetting where I was when I logged out. Whoops! 004 Hi! This is my first review in a long time. I'm not sure why you were the one I decided to review, but feel honored...nay privileged! I feel very privileged! My opinion of your adminship for your first review is satisfactory. I do not have any issues with you or how you're doing as a fachead. Not a splendid job but it's not a train wreck either, just middle of the road. Well, okay, maybe I feel less privileged now. But hey, at least I'm sat! I've very much enjoyed your scenes I've been in. Wonderful! You ask about showing you my plot ideas, I'm not sure about that. I'm uncomfortable showing any ideas of mine to the admin. That is, I feel, is very unfortunate, but I think I can understand it. Also, while we love player submitted ideas, I would certainly not want to ask anyone to do anything they're uncomfortable with. All I can say is that I do hope that changes in the future, but if you don't want to show, you don't, and that's all there is to it. I would improve on the interfaction RP. Right now, the human base and Autobot City are far away and the humans are just sitting there idling. Get them up and moving and interacting with the bots...or visa versa. While I've been meaning to address that, it's one of the things that's sort of fallen to the wayside in the most recent arcing plot. Not an excuse, I know, I'm just trying to say, 'We do hope to deal with that situation.' Also, I suspect a lot of the human players feel they don't belong in space, which is a pity considering most rooms of the Pax include bits and pieces to indicate that the ship was built with both Transformers *and* humans in mind, with the expectation that a human complement (likely from the EDC) would be aboard at any given time. But yes, we do need to take more steps in this direction. One that I hope to be taking very soon is monthly (or more often, as the situation permits) cross-factional training sessions, sometimes combat related and sometimes not. In fact, I would like to have one at some point this week. As a side note, this means that I'm looking for training subjects to run. I know that you said you weren't up to sharing plot ideas, but I'm throwing this out there in the hopes that /someone/ who reads it might take the hint. ;) :) That's all I've got to say about that. Great job so far, don't screw up. Righto! *thumbs up* 005 First time up! And so far, so good. You have a humility which suits an admin, and so far the Autobots seem to be doing fine under you. Great presence on BBoard 3, as well. It's nice to have constant reminders of an active leadership. Have fun! Thanks! 006 First, I think that Rodimus is doing a pretty good job. I think everyone understands that it can be tough to portray the Prime 'bot because of the necessity to RP, delegate, encourage and also to fulfill TP duties. I'm kind of a responsive player rather than a proactive one, but I would feel completely comfortable bringing plot ideas to this person. I think the Steelhaven Trial RP went well, melding the Master characters into the general Autobot ranks but, importantly, acknowledging future difficulties and allowing for what hurt feelings and similar RP others might want to pull forward. Indeed. I really wanted that trial to be a clearing of the air, of sorts. As I see it, future *Master players might not want to come into the game with an IC stigma hanging over them, and with the trial I hoped to provide an excuse to gloss over that for them while acknowledging the situation for those future *Master players (and the other Autobots) who /do/ want to bounce off of that and incorporate it in their RP. As for the general direction of the Autobot faction, I'm content with a responsive role, though I know that many are not. The inherent difficulties in the relationships between military-minded, proactive 'bots and those who want to place themselves in a more defensive posture is RP, not just OOC, and there's nothing wrong with anyone falling on either side of the debate. I think. Actually, I agree. You see, from my take on Rodimus, I've always viewed him as a bit more proactive than Optimus Prime. Doesn't his +finger specify a tendency to rush into things, to act before thinking? This means that the Autobots have a couple of decades of this mindset from the Prime... versus millions of years of a more defensive mindset. Thus, while Rodimus may want to charge in and attack the Decepticons where they've dug in, /before/ the Decepticons make their move, I do not expect every other character to agree with that any more than I expect every other player to do so. There is, as you say, nothing wrong with falling on either side of the debate, and it's from such IC debates that interesting character roleplay can spring. 007 Rod you are super and awesome. A true inspiration and active to boot! Keep it up! Blush! 008 I don't need an AP for this if possible....not trying to AP whore. Tough luck! You're getting that AP whether you want it or not! ;) In the past week or so I've been logging in as Guest and everytime I connect Rod was right there to welcome me and ask if I needed help. Seemed very friendly and eager to help. I'm new so I can't comment on anything else but as a guest he was extremely willing to help. Well, I'm glad to have made a first impression. I've always felt that the treatment a person receives on the Guest channel makes a big difference in how they approach the MUSH as a whole. 009 Hey Rodimus. Great job so far, I like your RP and your take on Rodimus Prime. It's clear you're a big fan of the character, and having a Rodimus who's clearly going to be around a lot is probably the best thing that could have happened. The change in Autobot activity is already pretty dramatic. As far as TPstaff stuff, I think you're doing a good job there too. The only advice I have is to remember that a lot of things have changed (including players) over the years. I notice that sometimes you tend to say things like 'back a few years ago things like this' when it seems like it just doesn't apply any more. You are absolutely right. I need to get my mindset out of being stuck in yester-year... especially when, to my way of thinking, things are sooooooooo much better now. I'll try to be on guard against that sort of thinking, although I can't promise I won't slip. But all in all, great job and I hope you're having fun with Rod! Oh, I'm having a blast! And thank you! 010 I had some doubts about Rodimus Prime, initially. I had no doubts about him as a player. He is an excellent and thoughtful role-player, and he's active and stirs up scenes. However, he does tend to have a hair trigger and can be overly-sensitive. I also worried about him being able to get over his biases. Your concerns here are understandable, valid... and generally right on the mark. I do have these problems, and not only did I struggle with them, I continue to struggle with them. As with my 'old fogey' thinking (mentioned above), I will probably slip from time to time, but I do put effort in trying to keep this under control, because I /know/ these faults are there. However, my doubts have been put to rest. Rodimus Prime has been a lot better about controlling himself or, failing that, removing himself from a trigger situation. I am relieved to see you think so, and as I said, will continue to work on it. He has really raised the activity level of the Autobots in general, and he was unafraid to tell them to actually get out of the medical ward once in a while. Haha! Actually, I was afraid. I just did it anyway. :) He is generally helpful, but because he's new, he doesn't always have the answers. He'll get that in time, though. I would be comfortable bringing plot ideas to him, and I generally enjoy scenes with him. The trial was quite amazing, as it actually managed to be serious, despite containing Tailgate. Another positive remark for the trial. I'm pleased that others seemed to enjoy it as much as I did! Plot ideas... Hmm. Let's see some exciting IFF scenes. AARRRGHH!!!! (No, I'm kidding.) Oh. Whew! I would like to see the Autobots be a bit more proactive. So would I! Although see discussion above over the matter. Who cares if they were always reactive on the cartoon? Devise some fiendish GOOD schemes to horrify the Decepticons. I'll do my best! Category:Reviews